EIG/I
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- I = (letter - ) littera i (1st pers. pron.) io; ice = (frozen water) glacie; (food) gelato; (freeze over) gelar; (cake) glaciar ice-hockey = *hockey super glacie ice-rink = pista de patinage ice-age = *Etate Glacial ice-ax = (-axe) *hacha pro glacie ice-berg = iceberg ice-berg-lettuce = *lettuca (iceberg) ice-blink = *claritate in le horizonte producite in le glacie per le lumine del sol ice-boat = barca pro glacie ice-bound = ligate per le glacie ice-box = cassa pro glacie ice-breaker = *fracturator de glacie ice-bucket = situla de glacie ice-cream = gelato ice-cream cone = *cornetto (cono) de gelato ice-cube = cubetto de glacie Iceland = Islanda icelander = islandese icelandic = islandese, islandic; islandese icicle = stalactite de glacie icing = glacie de sucro icon = icone icy = glacial, gelate idea = ideal ideal = ideal ideally = *idealmente idealism = idealismo idealist = idealista idealistic = idealista idealize = idealisar identical = identic identical twins = geminos *monozygotic identically = *identicamente identification = identification identify = identificar identity = identitate identity card = carta de identitate ideology = ideologia idiocy = idiotia idiom = idioma idiomatic = idiomatic idiosyncrasy = idiosyncrasia idle = (lazy) pigre; (not working) disoccupate; (useless) inutile, van; otiar idleness = (laziness) otiositate, pigritia; (lack of work) disoccupation idol = idolo idolatry = idolatria idolize = idolisar idyllic = idyllic if = si if-anything = si solmente if-not = si non if-then = si tun igloo = *igloo ignite = accender (se), inflammar (se) ignition = ignition ignoramus = ignorante ignorance = ignorantia ignorant = ignorante ignore = non prestar attention a, finger non vider, ignorar ill = (sick) malade; (bad) mal ill-will = malevolentia ill-bred = mal educate ill-behaved = mal comportate illegal = illegal illegally = *illegalmente illegible = illegibile illegitimate = illegitime illicit = illicite illiteracy = analphabetismo illiterate = analphabete, illitterate; ( - person) analphabeto illness = maladia illogical = illogic illogically = *illogicamente ill-treat = maltractar ill-treatment = maltracto illuminate = illuminar illumination = illumination illusion = illusion illustrate = illustrar illustration = illustration illustrious = illustre ilvi = (compiler) jacinto javier bowks de la rosa image = imagine imagery = lingua figurate, metaphoras imaginary = imaginari imagination = imagination imaginative = imaginative imagine = (picture) imaginar; (suppose) supponer imbalance = *disequilibrio imbecile = imbecille imitate = imitar imitation = (fake) artificial; (emulation) imitation immaculate = immaculate immaterial = immaterial immature = immatur immediate = immediate immediately = immediatemente, (just at that time) al instante quando immense = immense immensely = enormemente, immensemente, multissimo immerse = immerger immersion = immersion immigrant = immigrante immigrate = immigrar immigration = immigration imminent = inminente immobile = immobile immobility = immobilitate immobilize = immobilisar immoral = immoral immorally = *immoralmente immorality = immoralitate immortal = immortal immortality = immortalitate immovable = fixe, immobile immune = immun immunize = immunisar imp = *diaboletto impact = impacto, choc; (result) consequentias impair = deteriorar, debilitar impart = impartir, communicar impartial = impartial impartially = *impartialmente impartiality = impartialitate impassable = impassibile impassive = impassibile impatience = impatientia impatient = impatiente impeach = (accuse) accusar; (censure) censurar; (charge) incriminar impeachment = (accusation) accusation; (charge) incrimination impeccable = impeccabile impede = impedir impediment = impedimento, obstaculo impel = impeller, pulsar impending = imminente imperative = imperative, urgente; (verb form) imperativo imperfect = imperfecte, incomplete; imperfecto imperial = imperial impermeable = impermeabile impersonal = impersonal impersonally =impersonalmente impersonate = personificar, impertinent = impertinente impetuous = impetuose impetus = impeto implant = implantation; (to - ) implantar implement = utensile; (to - ) actuar, executar implicate = implicar implicit = implicite implore = implorar imply = (involve) implicar; (suggest) suggerer impolite = impolite import = importation; (to - ) importar importance = importantia important = importante impose = imponer imposeed = imponite, imposte impose on = abusar de imposing = imponente, impressionante impossibility = impossibilitate impossible = impossibile impostor = impostor impotence = impotentia impotent = impotente impound = sequestrar, confiscar impoverish = impovrir impregnate = impregnar, imbiber impresario = impresario impress = impressionar impression = impression impressionable = impressionabile impressive = impressive imprint = impression; imprimer imprison = imprisionar imprisonment = imprisionamento improbable = improbabile impromptu = improvisate; sin preparation; impromptu, improvisation improper = (wrong) erronee; (indecent) inconveniente improve = meliorar (se) improvement = melioration, perfectionamento improvisation = improvisation improvise = improvisar imprudent = imprudente impudence = impudentia impudent = impudente impulse = impulso, impulsion, stimulo impulsive = impulsive impure = impur impurity = impuritate in = in, a; (at home) a casa; (on the inside) intro in-whatever-way = comocunque in-a-way = (in a certain sense, almost) quasi inability = incapacitate inaccessible = inaccessibile inaccuracy = inexactitude inaccurate = inexacte, incorrecte inaction = inaction inactive = inactive inadequate = inadequate, insufficiente in-addition = extra inadvertent = inadvertente inadvisable = imprudente inane = (empty) vacue; (silly) insensate, stupide inanimate = inanimate in-another-way = alias in-any-case = de omne latere inarticulate = inarticulate inasmuch = in tanto in-as-much-as = in tanto que inattentive = *inattente inaugural = *inaugural inaugurate = inaugurar inauguration = inauguration inborn = innate incalculable = incalculabile incapable = incapace in-care-of = a presso de incendiary = incendiari; (fire-setter) incendiario incense = incenso; (annoy) irritar incentive = incentivo incessant = incessante inch = uncia inch-by-inch = pauc a pauc incident = incidente, evenimento, episodio incidental = incidental incidentally = *incidentalmente incinerate = incinerar incite = incitar inclination = inclination incline = inclination; (to - ) inclinar; propender inclined = (sloping) inclinate; (tending) propense include = includer including = includente inclusion = inclusion inclusive = incluse incognito = al incognito; incognito incoherent = incoherente income = receptas; (unearned) renta income tax = imposto sur le receptas incomparable = incomparabile incompatible = incompatibile incompetence = incompetentia incompetent = incompetente incomplete = incomplete incomprehensible = incomprensibile inconceivable = inconcipibile incongruous = incongrue inconsiderate = sin consideration pro le alteres inconsistent = inconsistente, incompatibile inconsolable = inconsolabile incontinent = incontinente inconvenience = incommoditate; incommodar, disturbar inconvenient = incommode incorporate = incorporar incorrect = incorrecte increase = accrescimento, augmentation; accrescer, augmentar; crescer, augmentar incredible = incredibile increment = incremento incriminate = incriminar incubate = incubar incubation = incubation incubator = incubator incur = incurrer, exponer se a incurable = incurabile indebted = indebitate indecent = indecente indeed = in effecto, vermente; (after adjective) multissime indefensible = indefensibile indefinite = indefinite indent = (cut into) indentar, requisitionar independence = independentia independent = independente indescribable = indescriptibile indestructible = indestructibile index = indice; (furnish index) provider de un indice; (enter in index) mitter in le indice index finger = digito indice India = India indian = indian; indiano indicate = indicar indication = indication indicative = indicative; ( - verb mood) modo indicative indicator = indicator indifference = indifferentia indifferent = indifferente, mediocre indigestible = indigestibile indigestion = indigestion indignant = indignate indignation = indignation indignity = indignitate indirect = indirecte indiscreet = indiscrete indiscriminate = sin discrimination, cec indispensable = indispensabile indisposed = indisposite indisputable = indisputabile indistinct = indistincte individual = individual, particular; (person) individuo individually = *individualmente indoctrinate = *indoctrinar indoctrination = *indoctrinamento indolent = indolente, pigre Indonesia = Indonesia indonesian = indonesian; ( - person) indonesiano indoor = interior, de casa indoors = al interior, in le casa induce = inducer indulge = esser indulgente con indulge in = permitter se le luxo de indulgent = indulgente industrial = industrial industrially = *industrialmente industrialist = industrial industrialization = industrialisation industrious = industriose industry = industria ineffective = inefficace inefficiency = inefficientia, inefficacitate inefficient = inefficiente inept = inepte inequality = inequalitate inert = inerte inertia = inertia inevitable = inevitabile inexact = inexacte inexcusable = inexcusabile inexhaustible = inexhauribile inexpedient = inopportun inexpensive = pauco costose, a bon mercato inexperienced = inexperimentate inexplicable = inexplicabile infallible = infallibile infamous = infame infancy = infantia infant = infante infanticide = (act) infanticidio; (person) infanticida infantile = infantil infantry = infanteria infantryman = soldato de infanteria infatuate = infatuar infatuation = infatuation in-favor-of = pro infect = infectar infection = infection, contagion infectious = infectiose infer = inferer inferior = inferior inferiority = inferioritate infernal = infernal infernally = *infernalmente infest = infestar infidelity = infidelitate infiltrate = infiltrar (se) infinite = infinite infinitive = infinitivo infinity = infinitate infirm = infirme inflame = inflammar inflammable = *flammabile, inflammabile inflammation = inflammation inflate = inflar inflation = inflation inflection = inflexion inflict = infliger influence = influentia; (to - ) influentiar influential = influente influentially = *influentemente influenza = influenza influx = influxo inform = informar informal = non formal, non official, sin ceremonia, sin formalitate informally = *informalmente informant = informator information = information(es) informative = informative informer = *delator infringe = infringer, violar infringe upon = transgressar infringement = infringimento, violation in-front = avante in-front-of = ante infuriate = infuriar ingenious = ingeniose ingenuity = ingeniositate ingenuous = ingenue ingot = lingoto ingratitude = ingratitude ingredient = ingrediente inhabit = habitar inhabitant = habitante inhale = aspirar; (medical) inhalar inhaler = inhalator inherent = inherente inherit = hereditar inheritance = hereditage inhibit = inhibir, impedir inhibition = inhibition inhuman = inhuman inhumanity = inhumanitate initial = initial, prime; initial; poner initiales a initially = *initialmente initiate = (originate, introduce) initiar; (begin) comenciar initiation = initiation initiative = initiativa inject = injectar injection = injection injure = (harm) facer mal a, nocer a, offender; (wound) ferir, leder; ( -d party) parte ledite injurious = injuriose injury = (harm) damno, injuria, mal; (wound) *ferita, vulnere injustice = injustitia ink = tinta; marcar de tinta inkling = indicio, suspicion inkwell = tintiera inky = marcate con tinta, nigre como le tinta inland = interior; verso le interior inland revenue = fisco inlet = imbuccatura; (mechanics) apertura inmate = (occupant) habitante; (of asylum or prison) *internato inn = albergo innate = innate inner = interior innermost = le plus profunde inner-sanctum = (biblical) *le plus profunde parte (interior sancte) del templo in Jerusalem innocence = innocentia innocent = innocente innocuous = innocue innovation = innovation innovator = innovator in-no-way = nullemente innuendo = insinuation, allusion innumerable = innumerabile inoculate = inocular inoculation = inoculation inoffensive = inoffensive inoperative = inefficace, *inoperante in-order that = quo, *proque in-part = in parte in-place-of = in loco de input = entrata; facer entrar inquest = inquesta inquire = demandar; inquirer inquiry = inguesta inquisition = inquisition inquisitive = curiose inroad = incursion insane = (mad) demente, folle; (of ideas) insensate insanitary = insalubre, *antihygienic insanity = dementia, follia insatiable = insatiabile inscribe = inscriber inscription = inscription insect = insecto insecticide = insecticida insecure = insecur insecurity = insecuritate inseminate = inseminar insemination = insemination insensible = insensibile insensitive = insensibile inseparable = inseparabile insert = inserer, insertar, introducer insertion = insertion, introduction inside = interior, interne; interiormente, internemente, intra; interior; intra insidious = insidiose insight = (penetration) perspicacia, penetration; (intuition) intuition insignia = insignias insignificant = insignificante insincere = insincer insinuate = insinuar insinuation = insinuation insist = insister insistence = insistentia insistent = insistente insolence = insolentia insolent = insolente insolvent = insolvente insomnia = insomnia inspect = inspectar, examinar inspection = inspection inspector = inspector inspiration = inspiration inspire = inspirar in-spite-of = malgrado instability = instabilitate install = installar installation = installation installer = *installator installment = (-alment) pagamento (mensual), pagamento partial instance = exemplo; (for - ) per exemplo instant = instante instantaneous = instantanee instantly = presto instead = in su loco instead of = in loco de, in vice de instep = collo del pede instigate = instigar instigator = instigator instill = instillar instinct = instincto instinctive = instinctive institute = instituto; institu institution = institution instruct = instruer instruction = instruction instructive = instructive instructor = instructor instrument = instrumento instrumental = instrumental instrumentally = *instrumentalmente insubordinate = insubordinate insubordination = insubordination insufferable = insupportabile insufficient = insufficiente insular = insular insulate = insular insulation = insulation insulin = insulina insult = insulto; insultar insure = assecurar insurance = assecurantia insurance company = compania de assecurantia insurance policy = polissa intact = intacte, integre intake = entrata, tubo de admission; (as food) consumption; (milit.) contingente integral integral integrate = integrar integrity = integritate intellect = intellecto intellectual = intellectual intellectually = *intellectualmente intelligence = (cleverness) intelligentia; (information) informationes intelligence service = servicio de information intelligent = intelligente intelligentsia = intelligentsia intelligible = intelligibile intend = (plan) intender; (set apart for) destinar intense = intense, profunde intensify = intensificar (se) intensity = intensitate intensive = intensive intent = absorbite, attente, intente; intento, proposito intention = intention, proposito intentional = intentional, deliberate intentionally = *intentionalmente inter = (bury) inhumar, interrar interact = reager reciprocamente intercede = interceder intercept = interceptar interception = interception interchange = excambio reciproc, intercambio; excambiar (se), intercambiar (se) interchangeable = intercambiabile intercourse = (business) commercio, relationes; (sexual) *coito interest = (all senses) interesse; interessar interested = interesate interested in = interessar se de / pro interesting = interessante interfere = (meddle) ingerer se; (in quarrel) intervenir; interferer interfere with = impedir, obstacular interference = (meddling) ingerentia; (in quarrel) intervention; interferentia interim = provisori; (politics) interime; (in le) interim; interim interior = interior interjection = interjection interlingua = interlingua, lingua international auxiliari interlingual = *interlingual, interlinguistic interlinguist = interlinguista interlinguistic = interlinguistic interlinguistics = interlinguistica interlude = interludio intermediary = intermediari; intermediario intermediate = intermedie interminable = interminabile intermission = (break) intervallo, pausa; (medical) intermission intermittent = intermittente intern = interno; internar internee = internato internal = interne internally = *internemente international = international internationally = *internationalmente internationality = internationalitate internet = *interrete; *internet interpose = interponer interpret = interpretar interpretation = interpretation interpreter = interprete interrogate = interrogar interrogation = interrogation interrogative interrogative interrupt = interrumper interruption = interruption intersect = intersecar; intercruciar intersection = intersection; (of roads) cruciamento interval = intervallo intervene = intervenir intervention = intervention interview = interview, intervista; (to -) interviewar interviewer= interviewer, *intervistator, *intervisor intestate = intestate intestinal = intestinal intestine = intestino in-that-case = alora in-the-future = olim in-the-meantime = interim, intertanto in-the-same-place = ibidem, ibid., ib. in-the-way = (superfluous) de troppo intimacy = intimitate intimate = intime; intimar, indicar intimidate = intimidar into = in, a in intolerable = intolerabile intolerance = intolerantia intolerant = intolerante intonation = intonation intoxicate = (make drunk) inebriar; (medical) intoxicar intoxicating = ioebriante, alcoholic intoxication = (drunkenness) ebrietate; (medical) intoxication intranet = *intrarete, *intranet intransitive = intransitive intrepid = intrepide intricacy = complexitate intricate = intricate, complexe intrigue = intriga; (to -) intrigar intrinsic= intrinsec introduce = (insert) introducer; (put forward) presentar introduction = introduction; presentation introductory = introductori introspective = introspective introvert = introvertito; (to -) introverter intrude = intruder (se) intruder = intruso intrusion = intrusion intuition = intuition intuitive = intuitive inundate = inundar invade = invader invader = invasor invasion = invasion invalid = (null, disabled) invalide; invalido invalidate = invalidar invaluable = inestimabile invariable = invariabile invective = invectiva invent = inventar invention = invention inventive= inventive inventor = inventor inventory = inventario; (to -) inventariar inversion = inversion invert = inverter inverted = invertite inverted commas = virgulettas invertebrate = invertebrate; invertebrato invest = investir investigate = investigar investigation = investigation investigator = investigator investment = investimento investor = *investitor invigorate = vigorar invincible = invincibile invisibility = invisibilitate invisible = invisibile invitation = invitation invite = (request to come) invitar; (provoke) provocar invoice = factura; (to -) facturar invoke = invocar involuntary = involuntari involve = (implicate) implicar, involver; (require) requirer involvement = implication invulnerable = invulnerabile inward = interne in-which = ubi inwardss = verso le interior iodine = iodo iran = *iran iranian = *iranian; *iraniano iraq = *iraq iraqi = *iraqui irate = irate Ireland = Irlanda, *Eire irish = irlandese irishman = irlandese iris = iride iron = de ferro; (the metal) ferro; (domestic) ferro de repassar; (to -) repassar iron curtain = cortina de ferro ironic = ironic ironing = *repassage ironing board = tabula de *repassar ironmonger = negotiante in ferramentos, quincaliero ironmongery = quincalia irony = ironia irrational = irrational irrationally = *irrationalmente irreconcilable = irreconciliabile irregular = irregular irregularity = irregularitate irrelevance = impertinentia, inapplicabilitate irrelevant = non pertinente, foras de proposito irreparable = irreparabile irresistible = irresistibile irrespective = a parte, independente irresponsible = irresponsabile irreverent = irreverente irreversible = *irreversibile irrevocable = irrevocabile irrigate = irrigar irrigation = irrigation irritable = irritabile irritate = irritar irritation = irritation islam = islam islamic = islamic island = insula isle = insula Isle of Man = Insula de Man isn't = (is not) no es isn't-it = nonne? isolate = isolar isolation = isolamento, isolation Israel = Israel israeli = israelita, *israeli israelite = israelita issue = (matter) question, problema; (of book) edition; (of magazine) numero; (outcome) resultato; (children) descendentia, prole; (medical) fluxo; (a book) publicar; (a decree) promulgar; (shares, stamps) emitter; (come out) exir, sortir; (medical) fluer it = (subject and after) illo; (object) lo; (impersonal) il italian = italian; italiano italic = italic italics = cursiva, italico Italy = Italia itch = prurito; (to -) prurir itchy = pruriente item = (detail) articulo, detalio; (entry) partita; (in agenda) puncto itinerary = itinerario its = su; le sue(s) itself = (subject) ipse, mesme; (object) se ivory = eboree; ebore ivy = hedera